taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Hironaka Yuzuno
Hironoka Yuzuno is Motomiya Mao's biological mother and the ex-wife of Motomiya Kaitou. She worked as a nurse. Personality Yuzuno is depicted as apathetic individual towards her family. She would often speak coldly and stingy to Mao. When she was younger, she was described by Kaitou as being the type of person who would not cry at a graduation ceremony. Back then, she always seemed to have money troubles and kept working to the point where she could not stand anymore. She easily believes other people and had put trust in others who easily took advantage of her. Yuzuno is also a person who gets lonely very easily, as shown when she starts having an affair because her former husband Kaitou was so busy with work. Although she seems to have changed a little over the years, she still is a bit selfish and does not think much about her past actions when she doesn't ask Mao to forgive her for her actions, but instead asks her to come to live with her. Appearance When she was in highschool and dated Motomiya Kaitou, she had shorter hair. Ten years ago, Hironaka Yuzuno had long hair that goes past her shoulders. She is often seen wearing a long-coat dress the has a low collar and a belt at her hips. Hironaka Yuzuno currently has short hair, with bangs across her forehead. Her appearance looks a little older now, as she has small wrinkles around her eyes. She still seems to wear the same style of clothing as she did back then, but does not wear as much jewelry. Background She grew up with Motomiya Kaitou since they were in middle school, but they only thought of each other as friends. As adults, Kaitou one day notices that Yuzuno crying and asks her what's wrong, even though she refuses to tell him. She later explains to Kaitou that her boyfriend's mother has been in the hostpital, and the family has been having trouble with money, but that her boyfriend refuses to let her see his mother. After Kaitou notices that she's been scammed by her former boyfriend, Kaitou begs her boyfriend to break it off with her, and confesses his love for her instead. The two decide to get married and start living together with their daughter Mao. When Kaitou discovers the affair that she had been hiding for a little while now, they remain enstranged from each other for years while still maintaining their marital status before finally having a divorce. She introduces her new husband to Mao, which directly causes her to choose her father over her mother, who does not appear to mind. Under the request of her new husband, Kaitou takes the custody of Mao. When she finally makes an appearance in the main story, she shares that she had divorced her second husband not long after her first divorce with Kaitou. She started to focus on her work and has stated the she has formed her own business. Plot Relationships Love Life *Motomiya Kaitou - Motomiya Kaitou is Hironaka Yuzuno's ex-husband. They divorced because Hironoka Yuzuno had an affair with her former boyfriend. : In Chapter 15 "Memory of That Day", it states that Hironaka Yuzuno and Kaitou Motomiya had known each ever since middle school, and they have continued to stay as close friends. One day at a graduation ceremony, Motomiya Kaitou saw Hironoka Yuzuno crying, to Yuzuno's embarassement. Motomiya Kaitou states that "Yuzuno's tears that day made me see her not as a "friend," but as a "woman."" Kaitou finally convinces Yuzuno to go on a date with her. He knows that Yuzuno had money troubles and was constantly working, and wishes that she would open up to him. He tries to make her boyfriend (who she laters cheats with) break up with her. He later marries Yuzuno, and Yuzuno gives birth to a child named Mao.Since Kaitou had left her alone very often to work, Yuzuno had gotten very depressed, she cried often and was very lonely. Around Christmas, Motomiya Kaitou discovers Yuzuno having an affair, and they get divorced. : : In the present time, she wants to say hello and talk to Kaitou, but Mao suddenly tells her mother that her father has already remarried. She appears a little surprised at first and asks Mao when her father had remarried. *Boyfriend (name unknown) - ::: "You know, I broke up with him not long after I left. I've been alone ever since. I realized I can't make other people happy if I'm not happy myself." :::: -Mao's mother about her boyfriend : Yuzuno's former boyfriend before she married Motomiya Kaitou. She also had an affair with him while she was married to Motomiya Kaitou. She has been having an affair soon after that Yuzuno and Kaitou had gotten married. In Chapter 1 "Lonesome Boy and Lonesome Girl "'', ''Hironaka Yuzuno introduces her boyfriend to Mao as her next wedding partner. : Hironaka Yuzuno tells Mao that she got divorced with her new husband shortly after they got married. Family *Motomiya Mao - Motomiya Mao is the biological daughter of Hironoka Yuzuno. Hironaka Yuzuno was quite cold and stingy to Mao, and left her to be with her new husband/boyfriend. They meet 10 years later, and she tells Mao that she has been alone and would like Mao to live with her. Trivia * Mao acquired her sense of "cute" things from her mother. * Her previous job before getting married to Kaitou seems to have been a hospital where she was nurse, but it looks like Yuzuno had gotten a job as a hostess at some place. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parents